


Rhino Virility

by RedTeamShark



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (See notes) - Freeform, Assisted Consent, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Rimming, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Things only go well when Potions of Rhino Virility are involved.(Post episode 58, vaguely canon compliant.)





	Rhino Virility

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Riegel is a treasure and a gift.
> 
> **Dubcon Kissing: Caleb kisses Jester while under the influence of the sex potion. She's okay with it, but she didn't consent prior to the kiss.  
> **Assisted Consent: All four of the participants in the sex acts drink a portion of the sex potion to lower their inhibitions about sex.

All things considered, it’s not too bad. Caleb’s down, but the second he hits the ground the panther-like monster loses interest--blame Yasha’s sword slamming through its skull for that. He’s down, but he’s not out, not completely. Dazed, sluggish, struggling to sit up before the beast falls on top of him, before Yasha’s blade pins its skull to the ground damn near close enough to shave the beard stubble that’s started growing back on his cheek.

The air wheezes out of his lungs with the weight of the animal on top of him, but the fight is over. He hears Jester grunting with effort to heave the dead beast off him, hears Caduceus’s deep rumble of a healing prayer. That’s good, that’s all good.

“Caleb!” Nott slides up next to his head, tucks him onto her lap and opens a potion bottle over his face. Clear liquid, their potions are normally deep red, but it’s pouring down his throat before he can question it. “Are you okay?”

“ _Ja, ja_ ,” he mutters, teeth clacking against the glass bottle. “I am fine, Nott.” Warmth of healing seeps into him, settles down deep in his bones and starts to take the ache away.

“Hell of a fight this thing put up.” Fjord steps over, kicks the corpse lightly before holding out a hand, hauling Caleb to his feet. “Seemed real ready to ruin someone’s day.”

The flames he had shot at the creature must still be pulsing in his veins, warmth lingering on his fingertips after he lets go of Fjord. “It is done. Let’s move on before its pack decides to come along.”

Jester sidles up by him, her eyes comically wide. “Do you think they travel in packs?”

“No, not something like this. I don’t think.” Caduceus rests a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, another warm surge pulsing into him. Caleb shoots the firbolg a curious look--he’s not _that_ hurt after a potion and a healing spell--but before he can speak, the cleric continues. “You know, I think the poor thing was just hungry.” He kneels down, touching a hand to the corpse, the process of decay speeding until there is nothing but moss left.

“If it was hungry, it shouldn’t have gone for Caleb. He’s all skin and bones.” Beau drops down from the tree the creature had leapt on them from, pointing with her staff. “River’s that way, if we get a move on we can make it by sundown. Camp out for the night and cross it in the morning.”

They dust off and begin to move, and Caleb finds himself lagging to the back of the party. He’s warm, almost uncomfortably so, despite the chill of harvest season in the air. The breeze that passes through the trees caresses through his hair and along his flushed cheeks, raising gooseflesh in its wake. It’s… pleasant.

“Mister Caleb, are you feeling alright?” Caduceus falls into step beside him, resting a hand lightly on his forehead. “You’re a touch warmer than usual.”

Normally unexpected touch repulses him, but this… He leans into it, into the soft hand on his skin, his steps stumbling. “I… do not know.”

“Do you need to rest?” They’re fifteen paces behind the others, falling further back.

“No, _nein_ , I can make it to the river. I will rest when we make camp.”

“I have a little something that should be able to help, if you don’t feel better in the morning. Didn’t, ah, think to have that one on standby today.” Caduceus’ low words are nice. Caduceus’ hand on him is nice. Caduceus’ body next to him is nice. Caleb shakes himself to clear his mind, looking up to his friend with a tentative smile.

“Perhaps, when we make camp, you and I could… Could…” He blinks himself clear, shaking his head. “I am sorry, I… one moment.” The copper wire curls around his fingers, lifting to his mouth. “ _Jester, could you please come see me. Subtly._ ” That last sentence is pointless, he can see her head cocking to the side, her steps falling out of stride with Beau and Fjord without a word.

Jester joins the two of them at the back of the party, her eyes locked on Caleb. “Yes, Caleb?” She draws his name out and a shiver races up his spine. Hearing her say his name like that is so… so…

“Something seems to be ailing me. Affecting me. I am… Well, that is to say…” He’s what, exactly? He’s warmer than he should be. Easily distracted. Being touched by Caduceus on one shoulder and Jester on the other and oh, he wants their skin on his, he wants to have Caduceus’ cock inside him while he’s buried inside Jester’s-- Caleb feels himself heat up with a different flush, darting his eyes away from them. “I am not well, at the moment. Do you perhaps have a means of repairing that? Something a touch more potent than mere healing.” He’s talking too fast. Is he talking too fast? Why is he so _warm_?

Jester’s brow furrows and Caleb has to tense every muscle in his body to not lean in and kiss the wrinkle of her forehead. The others are still moving ahead, thirty paces, gaining ground now that they’ve stopped moving.

“I don’t have anything like that today, no. Do you want to stop here for the night?” She touches his forehead and he leans into it, closing his eyes again.

“I… perhaps we should, ah… It is warm.” Unthinking, he shucks his coat aside, leaves it on the ground. Caleb stumbles forward and Jester catches him with a little shout of surprise, her hands so good on him, so cool through his shirt. “Oh, Jester, I would love for you to put those hands on me right now.”

“Um. I mean they kind of _are_ on you right now, but I guess I could… is this better?” Her arm wraps around him, keeping him upright as her other hand moves up, curls around the back of his neck and holds him. “Caduceus, go get Fjord, okay?”

Fjord. Fjord would be nice. Fjord with his thick half-orc cock (Caleb’s seen it) and his strong arms that could pin Caleb down and keep him in place while that thick cock just _took_ from him. He lets out an involuntary moan, rocking forward against Jester’s side. “Oh, fuck, _scheisse,_  Jester…” The magic goes without a thought, the two of them enveloped in _Leomund’s Tiny Hut_.

“Caleb. Caleb, stop. Look at me.” Jester pushes him back to arms length, holds him until he focuses on her. “What do you want right now?”

“I want to fuck you.”

Gods she’s cute when she blushes. “Okay, wow, that’s forward. Especially for you, Caleb. I mean I know I’ve _thought_ about it, you’re handsome when you’re not all dirty, but…”

“And Fjord.”

“Caleb.”

“And Caduceus.”

“Caleb!” She doesn’t hit him hard, but it’s enough to pull some of his focus out of the clouds. The pleasant, pleasant clouds. “Okay, listen, I’m not saying that I don’t want to, but I don’t think you’re actually asking and--”

Caleb leans into her, silences her words, too many words, with the press of his lips. Slow and gentle, feeling her respond, her mouth moving with his. He tastes her tongue and moans, lets his arms drape around her. “I want to, Jester. I have perhaps wanted to for some time now, and something has given me the boldness to say as much. Do you want to?”

He wilts a little when she hesitates, feeling her reluctance. Caleb raises his hands, holds her face gently. “You do not have to, Jester.”

“Oh, Caleb…” She sets her hands over his, smiles and shakes her head. “I don’t think this is you talking. In the morning, if you’re not better, I’ll fix your head. And then if you say you still want this, we’ll maybe talk about it. Now, Caleb.” She meets his eye, holds his gaze firmly. “You stay right here inside your bubble until morning.” The _Command_ cements in his brain and he lets out a small whine, reaching for her as Jester steps away. Alone, now. Alone and so desperately lonely for a touch.

* * *

They make camp outside the bubble for the night, taking turns watching the forest like before. Nott brings some dinner in to Caleb, reports back that he’s still not doing well.  She sits down miserably, pushing her fingers into the dirt.

Finally, as Yasha and Beau head off to sleep, as Fjord and Caduceus urge Jester and Nott to do the same, the goblin speaks up. ‘This is my fault.”

“No, Nott, something that monster did--”

“I gave him the wrong potion. I thought it was a health potion, but it was this stupid potion of rhino virility. It makes you want to fuck for like a day.” She tosses the empty bottle to the ground, gritting her teeth before producing another one, holding it out to them. “Someone else take this. I don’t want to make this mistake again.”

Jester takes the potion, drops it into her haversack without much inspection. “We’ll fix him in the morning, and everything will be fine. Besides…” She remembers the press of Caleb’s lips to hers, the desperate heat, the low words. _I have perhaps wanted to for some time now._ Well, _perhaps_ he isn’t the only one. She has needs, dammit! “No harm done.”

Nott goes to bed and Jester stays up with Fjord and Caduceus, despite their gentle urgings for her to get some sleep. She leans back against a tree, watching the bubble on the other side of the fire.

“He said he wanted to fuck me, you know.”

Fjord nearly chokes on his drink of water, coughing as Caduceus pounds his back. “ _What_?”

“Caleb. He said he wanted to fuck me. And you. And you.” She points to each of them, shrugging. “I know we can’t really take his word for it if he’s, like, under a spell technically, but… he said it. And technically, if he says it again after we fix him, well…” Another lopsided shrug, before Jester stands and goes to get her bedroll. “Goodnight, you two!”

Fjord and Caduceus sit in silence for nearly an hour after Jester goes to bed, occasionally walking the perimeter of their camp or tossing sticks on the fire. Finally, Caduceus sighs.

“I would. If he asked.”

Fjord snorts, tossing another branch onto their little blaze and looking to the bubble. “Yeah, me too. If he ever got the nerve to ask.”

* * *

With morning light the bubble vanishes, Caleb stumbling out. Jester’s ready, catches him in her arms and lays a hand on his forehead. He’s warm to the touch, and more than that, he’s completely nude and--she decides against checking. She lets the magic flow through her, the restorative power that The Traveler has put in her hands.

Caleb groans softly, his weight dropping more firmly against her. He shivers, lips moving against her neck. “ _Es tut mir Leid_. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Caleb.” Nott moves up behind them, gathering up Caleb’s clothes and offering them to him. “It was my mistake, I--”

“I should have known sooner. Should have isolated myself. I…” He looks to Jester, stricken, his gaze casting down. “My actions were unforgivable.”

She slaps his cheek lightly, smiling. “There. Payback. You’re a really good kisser, Caleb. Now come on, put your pants on before anyone else wakes up.”

It’s not completely fixed, there’s an air of awkwardness around Caleb for the rest of the day, but the worst seems to be over. He stays to the back of the group, walking with Yasha and Nott. By sundown they reach town, find an inn and settle in for dinner, Caleb’s absence obvious.

“Someone has to talk to him,” Caduceus says quietly, glancing to the empty chair beside Nott. “Let him know that what happened yesterday isn’t something we’ll hold against him.” He and Jester both look to Fjord, and the half-orc sighs.

“I’ll bring him some supper, I guess.” He loads up the extra plate, carrying it upstairs and knocking lightly on Caleb’s door. What is there even to talk about? By the time Caduceus came and got him, it was all over but the awkward silences.

“Come in.”

He steps into the room, trying to force casual cheer into his voice in the almost palpable air of self-depreciation radiating off Caleb. “Hey. Thought you might want some supper. And wanted to talk, a little bit.”

It’s the first good look he’s gotten of Caleb all day and the man looks positively wrecked. Exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and the rough hair of an unshaved beard turning the shadows on his face coppery. It’s his eyes, though, that really give Fjord pause. He looks… hollow. Like some vital part of him was ripped out without care. “Caleb…”

“I lost control of my mind yesterday. I…” He raises shaking hands, drags his nails down the hollows of his cheeks in deep furrows. “The things I said. The things I did. The things I _thought_ … They were not things that were meant to be aloud and yet I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Caleb. Caleb, look at me.” He grasps the other man’s wrists, holds him tight and forces eye contact. “It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident, and the only people who were really impacted were you and Jester--and she seems fine. You don’t gotta beat yourself up over feelin’ a certain way or thinkin’ certain things. Or even sayin’ them out loud.”

“Do you know what I thought about you, Fjord?” Caleb finally breaks the eye contact, twists his wrists in Fjord’s loosening grip.

“Do you wanna tell me?”

“I thought how good it would feel to be held down by you and… be made to feel as if there was no escape. How freeing it would be, to give up control and allow you to do as you saw fit. To not resist or protest, even in my own mind.” Caleb exhales slowly, pulling his wrists free of Fjord’s slack hands. “Is it still so easily forgivable?”

“Yes.” They’re both a little startled by the quick answer, a little taken aback by how easily the truth falls from Fjord’s lips. He clears his throat, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck lightly. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not… not entirely keen on the idea of holdin’ someone down and just going to town on them. But in the right circumstances, knowing that was what my partner wanted, what they were enjoying… It could be fun to let loose a little. And there’s nothin’ wrong with you thinking about it, I s’pose. Gods know, I’ve had some interestin’ thoughts about some of our traveling party.” He meets Caleb’s gaze for a fraction of a second before looking down. “Includin’ you.”

Caleb’s laughter is startling, but it’s a relief. He drops a hand to Fjord’s upper arm, leaning into his space just a bit. “We are some fucked up people, my friend.”

Fjord sets his hand over Caleb’s, squeezing gently. “But we make it work. Come on, eat up and come downstairs. Beau’s gonna teach us all how to play some fancy new card game.”

* * *

In a group as strange and varied as The Mighty Nein, a night of uninhibited sexual desire barely registers on the radar. Within a week everyone has let it drop or completely forgotten it, and Caleb finds himself back within the group dynamic as usual. If they’re truly willing to forgive his words, to not hold it against him, the least he can do is accept that forgiveness.

It all seems fine until they reach Deastok. The town is bustling with people, most inns turning them away with no vacancy. They finally find one with empty rooms, off a side road, in a rougher part of town. Two rooms for the night, but it’s better than sleeping out on the road.

“Girls in one, guys in one?” Beau asks, holding up the two keys. “That’s fair, right?”

“Sounds good to me.” Fjord takes a key from her, frowning. “Oh, hey, looks like we’re not near each other.”

“It’ll be fine, Fjord.” Jester beams, holding up her axe. “If anyone tries to mess with us, they know what’ll happen.”

It’s late, they’re exhausted, and whatever is going on in town seems to have even the back streets in a celebratory ruckus. The party splits for their rooms, the three men sighing with disappointment. One bed. Of course.

“Duecey, you want the bed?” Fjord asks immediately, spreading his bedroll out on the minimal floor space.

“I don’t know that two of us will fit on that floor. We might have to share.” Caduceus takes a seat on the edge of the bed, letting out a little groan of content. “Oh, that’s nice.”

Caleb glances between them, chewing his lip for a moment. He sighs, dropping his bag and moving to the bed. At least it’s wide enough for two, if not three. “I can sleep against the wall, if you prefer the outside.”

“How much do you move in your sleep, Mister Caleb? I’d hate for you to bruise yourself up hitting the wall… Or to fall out of bed onto Mister Fjord in the middle of the night.”

“I can lie still. Take which side you’re comfortable with, Mister Clay.”

Fjord groans from the ground. “If you two can’t make up your minds, you can come sleep here with the splinters and dust bunnies, and I’ll take the fuckin’ bed.”

They settle in, silence between the three of them, noise outside their small room. Caleb tries to relax, tries not to be aware of every inch of Caduceus’ body pressed against his back, to pretend its the wall. It almost works, until an arm drapes over his waist, the firbolg’s  warm, steady breath tickling his ear. Funny, how the bed looked much wider before he laid down…

* * *

Coming back he’s startled to see Jester on the bed, sitting on the edge and swinging her legs with a bright smile. Caleb returns a tentative smile of his own, setting his newly acquired inks and papers on the edge of the desk. “Jester.”

“Caleb.” She draws out the first syllable of his name, getting to her feet and moving into his personal space. “Do you remember what you said, that night you accidentally drank this?” From behind her back she produces a small vial, clear liquid sloshing inside.

Caleb feels himself flush hot for a moment, looking towards the door. “A lot of things I shouldn’t have.”

“You said you wanted to fuck me, Caleb. Me and Caduceus and Fjord. You said you’d wanted to for a long time, not just right that second because I was in front of you.” She leans up on her toes, her lips near his ear. “Do you still want to?”

“Jester--”

“Yes or no, Caleb.”

His heart is hammering its way up from his chest, blocking his throat. He makes a choked sound, eyes on the potion bottle in her hand. “Yes.”

Her lips find his, soft and gentle, the taste of her like baked goods with cinnamon. His arms snake around her waist and she presses closer, warm through the bodice of her dress, chest heaving. Jester parts their mouths and he presses his forehead to hers, searching her eyes.

“Did you…?”

“I took a sip. To get up the nerve to come talk to you. Is that okay?”

Is it okay? Should he be okay, kissing her, when she’s under the influence of… Of whatever is in that bottle? Where did those even _come_ from? “It’s fine. It makes you feel warm, _ja_?”

“So warm. But you feel good. You being close to me. Caleb…” Jester pulls him to the bed, presses him down to it slowly. “Just have a sip. Enough to not think twice.” She uncorks the potion, holds it out to him, and watching her earnest face, he can’t help but take a sip of it.

Sweetness explodes on his tongue, warmth coursing through him.

“Oh… that is…” Caleb recorks it and Jester sets it aside, moving to straddle his lap. He rests his hands on her hips, kissing her again, sharing the sweetness between them. When she pushes he goes, falling back to the bed and rocking up into her. “Jester…”

“I told Fjord to come up in an hour. Caduceus to come up in two hours. And if you’re still interested…” She nips at his ear and he groans. “All three of us after that.”

“You are a fiend, Jester.”

She giggles into his neck, grinding down slowly against him. “I know. Now undress me.”

The skirts and bodices come away easily, his own clothes joining the pile on the floor. Naked, they lie beside each other in the bed, hands exploring slowly, finding sensitive areas.

Jester raises his arm, gently kisses the old scars there. “I want to turn these into good memories.”

“That may be impossible. But…” He rolls over, braces himself over her and begins to work his way down her torso. “This memory, this night, that will be good.” Every moment of skin to skin, every pleased noise, every taste of her. Caleb stops his descent just above her pubic hair, breathing slowly. “You have… done this before, _ja_?”

She squirms against his hold on her hips, fingers tangling into his hair. “It’s okay. I want it to be you.” She tugs when he looks up, her lower lip jutting out. “I want it to be _you_ , Caleb.”

Her relationship with sex is different than his. Caleb exhales slowly, decides that’s enough. His mouth continues down, tongue pressing to her, beginning to work. He’s perhaps not the most skilled with eating pussy, but her inexperience lends to her excitement, his tongue and soon fingers making her back arch. Moans fall from Jester’s lips, the noises of her pleasure making his cock pulse hot between his legs.

“Caleb, oh, _Caleb_ \--” Her back arches off the bed with a cry, her body shaking around his fingers. Caleb presses a light kiss against her, slipping his fingers free as she relaxes.

He leans over her, guiding her hand to his hardness, wrapping her fingers around him. “What do you want to do, Jester?”

She squeezes, stroking him slowly, and his hips stutter forward, eyes rolling back with pleasure. The last time, he hadn’t been able to cum, no matter how much he masturbated. She had just cum, perhaps the potion impacted her differently? Perhaps having a partner changed the parameters. Or perhaps having less…? She squeezes again and thought dissolves in his mind.

“Fuck me, Caleb. I want you to fuck me, like you want to.”

“Tell me if you change your mind.” He kisses her, moves over her body to line himself up. One hand guides his cock to her and he waits, feeling her chest heave against his with anticipation. When Caleb sinks into her she moans, arms wrapping around his shoulders, nails digging into his back. He holds still inside her, feeling the twitching of her muscles, the heat of her around him. “Oh, Jester…”

“Caleb…” She rocks her hips up to him, goes still with a little whimper. “Oh, that feels weird…”

“Take it slow.” He peppers kisses against her neck, letting her set the movements. Slowly, he begins to move with her, their hips meeting and parting. Their moans overtake words, mouths finding each other, swallowing the noises as they get louder. Jester’s nails scratch down his back and Caleb arches, his body shaking on the verge of orgasm.

He should ask if he can inside her. He should make sure she enjoys it before he finishes. He should… should…

Jester’s teeth sink into his shoulder and Caleb loses himself, spills inside her with a cry loud enough to probably be heard downstairs. He seems to float, lost, on the waves of pleasure. When he comes back to the present, he’s on his back, Jester on top of him, lying against his chest and breathing hard.

“Ah… Was that… it was okay?”

“It was…” She leans up, kissing his chin. “ _Very_ okay, Caleb.” Jester giggles, letting herself drop back against him. “Fjord’s going to come up here soon, take a sip of that potion, and then hold you down and fuck you,” she whispers, her fingers tracing slow patterns in his chest hair. “And then Caduceus is going to come in here and whatever he has planned is a surprise… but he’s going to tell me and Fjord if you’re good, and if you are, we’re going to come back and give you all three of us at once. Does that sound fun, Caleb?”

He shouldn’t be able to start getting hard again so soon after orgasm, but blood rushes to his cock, physiology be damned. “That sounds _very_ fun.”

They lie in quiet, taking in each others warmth, somewhere in the hazy land of almost sleep. Jester hears Fjord first, sits up with a yawn and stretches. “I’ll be back, Caleb.” She kisses him slowly, slides off the bed and pulls on clothes from the pile on the floor. He watches her dress with a lazy smile, eyes closing again as she moves to the door.

Voices on the other side, indistinct, unimportant. Caleb keeps his eyes closed until a weight dips on the bed, until a hand strokes through his hair and cups his chin. He leans up, opens his eyes just as his mouth meets Fjord’s. Sweetness on the half-orc’s lips, the taste of the potion on his tongue.

“Hey, Caleb.”

“Hello, Fjord. Are you here to hold me down and have your wicked way with me?”

“Is that what you want?”

Gods, that’s what he wants. With Jester he was still thinking, focusing on her pleasure as well as his own, on her comfort… With Fjord, maybe that part of his brain can quiet down. “Please…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Fjord flips him over onto his stomach, hauling his hips upward. Caleb’s fists clench in the sheets, a moan escaping him as one hand grasps his hip and the other holds the back of his neck. “I’m gonna make you give up control, Caleb Widogast.”

The warm breath that ghosts against his skin a moment before Fjord’s tongue touches him turns his moan into a whine, the unexpected sensation making his eyes screw shut. He’d expected to be held down and fucked, not held down and… and… Caleb’s back arches, his toes curling at the sensation of tongue on him. Tongue _inside_ him. His wicked way indeed.

The hand leaves his hip, a finger pressing into him slowly, replacing Fjord’s tongue. He works him open with a finger, licking down, across sensitive skin still twitching from recent orgasm. Quickly, too quickly, his mind is drifting away, conscious moment swallowed by overwhelming sensation. The heat of Fjord’s tongue on his cock, the stretch of a second finger entering him, the slow dragging press against him from inside. Caleb twists the sheets in his hands, trying to wriggle into the sensation, stopped by a squeeze against the back of his neck.

“Don’t move.” Even with his face buried between Caleb’s legs, Fjord’s voice holds the command of a captain. Gods above, if this is what that potion does to Fjord, they’re going to have to get more of it.

He feels Fjord’s tongue at the head of his cock, a long, broad lick along the underside, over his balls, across his skin and back, joining the two fingers inside him. Caleb shudders out a breath into the twisted sheets, his eyes nearly rolling back into his skull. “Fjord…”

The sensation of the half-orc humming against him pulls a cry from his throat, his hand just barely getting in place to quiet it. His heart hammers in his chest, working double-time to send blood to his pulsing cock. His fantasies are nothing compared to this, nothing compared to the sensation of real, of fingers inside him and that _tongue_.

Fjord’s nails scratch against the back of his neck lightly, a counterpoint of mild pain to the intense pleasure. He wants to beg, to whine, to cry for more. He wants to be taken apart and reassembled, all his broken pieces brushed away. He wants… He wants…

“F-Fjord,” Caleb pants out, his back bowing low as those fingers rub against something inside him again. “Fuck me, please. I want to feel you inside me. I want… I want…” Is he even speaking Common? Using words that make sense? He can’t tell. His hips wiggle despite the warning press of fingers into his neck, body begging where his vocal cords have failed.

Fjord hums against him again, slowly pulling away, drawing his fingers out. He runs his hand from Caleb’s neck down his spine, over his ass before stroking the inside of his thigh--gentle, considering he promised to hold the man down and _take_. “You sound great when you beg, darlin’,” he drawls, his fingers coming up to curl around Caleb’s cock. “You stay good for me, I’ll let you beg me to cum inside you.”

Words are beyond him, impossible, worthless. Caleb arches his back as his cock is squeezed, cries out as that thick half-orc cock thrusts into him. There’s a pleasant amount of pain from the stretch, his rim pulled taut around Fjord’s girth. The penetration isn’t very deep, but it’s enough, and Caleb rocks his hips back, feeling his ass go flush with the other man’s pelvis. The sheets muffle his words, turn every panting breath into a struggle for air. Warmth wraps around him, pressure, a body close to every last inch of his exposed skin as Fjord leans over him and whispers into his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard and rough, Caleb. I’m gonna make you beg for it, might even make you cry, and that’s fine, that’s just fine. But if you stop likin’ it, you gotta have a way to tell me as much. How do you wanna do that?”

“ _Rot_ ,” he answers immediately, turning his head enough to speak clearly. “Zemnian. Means red. Now _grün_ , green, fuck me already, Fjord.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Fjord pushes himself up, settles a hand at the back of Caleb’s neck again and squeezes, before he starts moving. The check-in, the clarification, was just enough time for Caleb to think he adjusted, but as Fjord’s cock draws out of him and thrusts back in, he realizes the mistake. There’s no adjusting to that girth, to that stretch, to that pressure-pleasure deep inside him. Caleb cries out into the pillow, thrashing like a trapped animal as the half-orc bears down on him and does as promised-- _takes_. He doesn’t stop, even when the cries become screams, even when the struggles intensify, seem to become real. His hips speed up, one hand at the back of Caleb’s neck, the other holding his thigh, nails digging into the skin, counterpointing the pleasure with a spike of delicious pain.

He’s not certain if he speaks out loud, when he begs Fjord to cum inside him. Not certain if the words are coherent, are understandable… but his request is met, his desire fulfilled. Fjord thrusts into him as deep as he can get, lets out a growling moan above him as his hips twitch in place. The base of Fjord’s cock swells against him, stretching him impossibly further, tying them together with the knot. His hand slides from Caleb’s thigh to his cock, curling around it again and stroking fast.

There are words over his head, Fjord’s words, Fjord’s orders. Cum for him. Enjoy it. Show how much he likes it. Caleb shudders, fists curling into the sheets, toes curling behind him as the sensation of orgasm overwhelms his senses once again.

He whines as he resurfaces from that tumultuous sea of pleasure, rolling onto his side out of the damp mess. Fjord is still there, sitting beside him, stroking a hand through his hair. “There you are. Thought I lost you for a minute.” He leans in, brushes his lips against Caleb’s gently. “Do you need anythin’? Water? A nap?”

How anyone can expect words from him now he doesn’t know, so he uses actions instead. Caleb reaches up, wraps his arms around Fjord’s shoulders and pulls him to lie down. He settles against the other man’s warm bulk, curling in close and sighing. “ _Danke_. That was… mm… _gut_.”

He might nap. He must nap, because the next time he opens his eyes, Fjord is gone and Caduceus is lying beside him, turning the potion bottle in his hands. He sets it aside as Caleb sits up, reaches out and strokes his hair gently. “Hi there.”

“Mister Clay.”

“Mister Caleb.”

His body is sore, his mind still in a haze--Fjord really did make him surrender control--and as nice as the feeling of Caduceus’ hand on him is, he’s not sure he can actually perform again. Not tonight. He leans into the firbolg’s soft, bare chest, closing his eyes once more.

“Mister Fjord says that the two of you played out one of your fantasies of him. I was wondering if you’d allow me to play out one of my fantasies of you.”

He considers it, considers what things Caduceus might fantasize about, and draws a blank. Caleb opens his weary eyes, looking up to the other man’s gentle smile. “I guess it depends on what you would like to do.”

“I’d like to see that clever tongue of yours on my cock, Mister Caleb.”

He’s too spent to get hard again, but _something_ warm and arousing still curls in his stomach. Caleb glances down, aware for the first time of where Caduceus’ other hand is, of the complete nudity of the man beside him. He watches, his breath catching, as Caduceus strokes his cock (long and thin, just like the rest of him, he’s never seen Caduceus naked before come to think of it but this is somehow… expected) slow and steady. Most of the firbolg is covered in a fine layer of fur like fuzz on a peach, but his cock is bare of it, just rigid skin. Slowly, glancing up once more and getting a nod, Caleb reaches his hand out, takes over the act of stroking. He licks his lips, considering the request.

“I don’t think I can… complete, again. But I’d like to fulfill your fantasy.” The hand stroking his hair moves down, curling under his chin and pulling him forward for a gentle kiss.

“Take your time, Mister Caleb.” Caduceus lifts the potion bottle again, takes a sip of it before setting it aside. Not quite empty, maybe one swallow left. Jester only mentioned the four of them, so who…? Not important. His focus shifts to the body in front of him, long and lean, and Caleb moves over, settles between Caduceus’ legs. He glances up, catches Caduceus’ eyes as his tongue flicks out, just tasting the tip of his cock. The man’s breath hitches, his eyes locked on Caleb’s mouth, one hand still stroking slowly through his hair. “Oh… That’s great, that’s just wonderful.”

There’s something sort of hilarious about the words, the same words and tone he uses for a blend of tea, the same gentle praise he talks to the world around them with. Caleb closes his eyes, sliding his mouth down the length of Caduceus’ cock, swallowing as it presses to the back of his throat. If he can change that tone, he absolutely will.

The hand in his hair tightens slightly, guiding his movements, encouraging him to go down further with each bob of his head. Caleb’s fingers wrap around what he can’t swallow, stroking and squeezing in counterpoint to his tongue running over the head of his dick. He collects the salty pre-cum there, swallows it down before bobbing his head again. Above him is quiet, almost concerning, but he can feel Caduceus’ thighs shaking on either side of his head, can hear how uneven his normally steady breathing has become. He’s been sitting downstairs for two hours or more, thinking of what he wants to do, of what he can do. The anticipation building… No wonder he didn’t need the potion to get started. Caleb’s sort of amazed that he even waited for his partner to wake up. That’s something he’ll have to mention, being woken up by a cock pressing to his lips… He wiggles his hips, letting the fire of arousal curl into his stomach.

“Oh…” Caduceus’ head tips back, his long fingers going to his own hair, pushing through the pink strands as he rocks his hips up. Caleb swallows him down, hums in the back of his throat and runs his tongue along the slight ridge of a vein. Buried between Caduceus’ thighs is a nice place to be. A place where he doesn’t have to think. “I want you to swallow, please.”

He hums again, agreement, relaxing his throat and shuddering in anticipation. There’s no warning, no clenching of muscles like Jester, no swelling of a knot like Fjord. One moment Caduceus is breathing raggedly, the next he’s gripping Caleb’s hair tight enough to hurt, pouring cum down his throat. Caleb swallows as well as he can, his throat working, making Caduceus’ cock spasm inside him. He pulls back slowly, sits up enough to wipe his mouth and licks his fingers clean.

He drops to rest against the firbolg’s chest, sighing with content. “Mm… Everything you hoped for?”

“And more.” Arms wrap around him again, fingers stroking through his hair and rubbing down his back. “I think you may be too worn out for all three of us to continue to use you, but if you’d like to have some more company, I can call them in here.”

His components are too far away for him to get the copper wire and do it himself. Caleb nods against Caduceus’ chest, mumbling agreement.

Jester and Fjord join them on the bed, a tight squeeze for four, but it’s soon settled when she lays across the top of all three of them. Caleb gets comfortable between the soft fur of Caduceus’ body and the warm bulk of Fjord, his arms snaking around Jester’s waist to hold her still above him.

He’s almost asleep when she giggles, leans in and kisses the shell of his ear before whispering to him, “Caleb, that potion was just sugarwater. I dumped the real one down the well. Deastok is gonna be one horny town soon. They should probably rename it Do-A-Cock.”


End file.
